


Patience rewarded

by injyunie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, canon divergent i guess?, this is literally just a renmin kissing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injyunie/pseuds/injyunie
Summary: Jaemin gets called by Renjun late at night. Jaemin doesn't know what to expect.A.k.a. Renjun is ready to kiss Jaemin and Jaemin is more than happy to give in.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 121





	Patience rewarded

**Author's Note:**

> For Renmin Crying Room!
> 
> Talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ryenjuns) or send me something on [ CC](https://curiouscat.me/ryenjuns)!

Jaemin leans against the rails of the balcony, the breeze of the night making him shiver.

It isn't that he wanted to be there, per se, but he did, only for the fact that Renjun had texted him about wanting to meet up, but never specifically saying why. Jaemin just assumes it's something important that he wants to say personally.

 _'Is he finally going to say it...?'_ Jaemin wonders to himself. He laughs it off. It's only been a year since they started dating, after all. He doubts that Renjun would drop the L-word that fast. On top of that, they haven't even kissed yet. 

It isn't that Jaemin doesn't want to do it. If he could be honest, and shameless for that matter, he'd been wanting to kiss Renjun possibly since they've met.

But of course, this is Renjun. This isn't some kind of fling or short-term relationship he's been envisioning. To him, this is something he wants to last. And for that to happen, he wants to wait for Renjun. 

Despite wanting to take charge, the mere fact that Renjun doesn't really have an experience in relationships—other than those kindergarten and highschool crushes here and there—makes Jaemin want Renjun to lead. For Renjun to set the pace he's comfortable in.

After all, Jaemin has waited four years for Renjun, it wouldn't harm him to wait a little longer. 

And even now, he's waiting. It's alright, Jaemin thinks, it's Renjun after all. It's always worth it when it comes to Renjun.

Jaemin hears the sliding door behind him move, he turns around and he sees Renjun in his pyjamas and a hoodie over him as he carries two mugs. He seems to be doing well manoeuvring himself to the table, so Jaemin stays rooted where he is.

Renjun places the two mugs on the table, the clanking of the mug to the glass being loud enough to emphasise on how silent it is—how everyone is asleep but them.

Renjun approaches him silently, Jaemin already opens an arm out for him. Renjun pauses. Looking at the space between Jaemin and him and looking at Jaemin. Renjun's eyes, almost by default, look around.

"No one's here, Injyunie," Jaemin laughs, trying to control the volume, not wanting to alarm anyone on how they're still awake.

"I know that!" Renjun stomps his way towards Jaemin's side, letting Jaemin's arm wrap around his shoulders while his own arm wraps around Jaemin's torso.

They both look at the sky above them, looking at the stars above them---one of the few things that Renjun likes that Jaemin has grown to love.

"So what did you call me here for?" Jaemin says, looking at Renjun, a smile playing on his face. Renjun suddenly whips his face towards Jaemin before looking away.

"I..." He stumbles. Jaemin can see the way Renjun's ears slowly starts to turn red.

It's cute. Renjun's cute.

Jaemin smiles, re-positioning himself so he's completely looking at him, "C'mon, it must be something important if you wanted to say it in person, right?"

"It's kind of important?" Renjun tries to say, "But also something long overdue, I think?"

Jaemin hums, "And that is?"

Jaemin sees the way Renjun takes a deep breath in, before completely looking at Jaemin. He plays with the sleeves of his hoodie before looking at Jaemin.

"I want to kiss you."

Jaemin blanks out. He stares at Renjun, trying to process what he had said.

Surely, Jaemin didn't expect anything from the get-go, but this? He would never have known Renjun would call him out for this.

Though, he guesses, that's Renjun—always full of surprises.

Chuckling to himself, Jaemin takes a step towards Renjun, "Are you sure?" He puts his hands on either side of Renjun's face. Renjun nods, closing his eyes. 

Jaemin caresses Renjun's cheeks with his thumb, making slow, circular motions. He looks at Renjun, all close eyed and filled with anticipation and then to Renjun's lips, a part of Renjun that he somehow always finds himself staring at but never touched. He slowly moves a hand, a finger caressing Renjun's lips.

He wonders if Renjun wore lip balm just for this. Jaemin can't help but smile at the thought. He softly pinches Renjun's cheeks, making Renjun whine softly.

"Are you really sure?" Jaemin asks again, he feels Renjun's hands fly to his wrists. Holding them softly and carefully before nodding again. Jaemin holds Renjun still, staring at his lips before laughing softly to himself.

And he goes for it.

The moment their lips touch, Jaemin feels as if something exploded inside of him. He can't stop himself from smiling against the kiss. He watches the way Renjun looks so focused, so into it. He moves slowly against Renjun's, guiding Renjun carefully, trying to find a rhythm that fits for both of them. 

It's cold but all Jaemin could feel is the warmth of Renjun's face. 

With every movement, Jaemin is filled with a familiar sense of fluttering inside him, something that happens every time when he's with Renjun.

He continues to caress Renjun's cheeks, in hopes to relay that Renjun's doing good. He can't stop watching the way Renjun tries to follow his lead, the way his eyes shut tight and his eyebrows slightly scrunched up from trying to get the rhythm. 

It fills Jaemin with want--a need. A need to hold Renjun closer.

He moves up the pace a bit, Jaemin slowly moves his hands towards Renjun's nape, pulling him closer and holding him into place. Renjun's hands latch itself to Jaemin's shirt, pulling him towards him.

Jaemin finds himself unable to stop grinning. Jaemin closes his eyes and lets himself finally melt against Renjun's lips.

Usually, Jaemin hates the taste of artificial strawberries, but somehow he sees himself getting addicted to the taste of Renjun's lips.

They part, Jaemin looks at Renjun's eyes and he's sure that he has a stupid grin on his face—but he could care less. Lesser when the fact that Renjun is slightly out of breath and is completely red in the face. 

Jaemin slowly leans down, letting his forehead touch against Renjun's as he stares deep into Renjun's eyes, just admiring the way Renjun's eyes seems to twinkle.

Jaemin grinds wider, "How was it?"

Renjun, as Jaemin has predicted, groans and punches him softly in the gut but Jaemin is unfazed by it, instead, he laughs at it. Laughs at the way Renjun is just so red in the face. Laughs at the way his insides feel all giddy and flutter—if that can even be comprehensible enough and suffice to explain how he feels.

He just really, really loves Renjun. And with the way Renjun is acting, would it be okay for him to assume Renjun feels the same way too?


End file.
